


Boi Yoi Yoing

by Anonymoosedriver



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Finn Raynal Beads
Genre: F/M, Skit, Smut, snl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymoosedriver/pseuds/Anonymoosedriver
Summary: Finn Reynolds’ long running show “America’s Funniest Cats” has just been cancelled.He sits in his dressing room rereading raunchy fan letters to feel better.
Relationships: Finn Raynal Beads - Relationship, Joelle LaRue - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Boi Yoi Yoing

Finn Reynolds trudged slowly back to his dressing room.

For the last time.

His producer just cancelled the show, in front of his live audience, and the two lovely French guests. 

He’s never felt more humiliated.

He gathered up his things, mementos from 18 seasons of the longest running funny cat show in America.

_**“Fucking assholes**_ ” he said under his breath, as he gathered the piles of fan mail from avid viewers. 

He sat down to read his favorites.

_“Dear Mr. Raynal Beads_ ” Finn flinched as he remembered some fans think that’s his real name. “ _I loved the episode with the fat cat! Derp! Love Timmy_ ” 

He picked up another one.

_“Hey Finn! Love your show! My orange tabby Snookles loves it too!”_

He smiled. Jeepers, his viewers were the sweetest.

Well, most of them. 

Finn dug to the bottom of the pile, to the secret stash of letters he kept under all the others. 

He will miss these the _most_. 

They were..a **different** kind of sweet. 

_“Hey baby, my husband was watching your show last night and I was staring at your thick hard thighs the whole time_.” Finn felt his manhood start to twitch.

_“He was so amused at your cat jokes he didn’t notice me reaching down into my soaking wet panties as I imagined sitting on those thighs and rubbing my wetness on your tight tan pants”_

Finn’s cock strained to break free as his large hands reached down to rub the thin linen fabric. Ohh yeah. The stress of the day started to ebb away. He rubbed harder and moaned as he imagined the horny housewife fingering herself beside her unsuspecting husband. 

Wetness started to stain his crotch as his pre cum seeped through his white briefs and onto his pants. Oh no, we can’t have this. He unbuttoned his pants and pulled down the zipper. He roughly peeled off his pants and briefs in one swift move and pullled back his pink shirt. He grasped his cock in one hand as he pulled out another letter. It smelled like roses.   
  


_“Hi there. I bought myself a pink bowtie today and kept it ON as my boyfriend licked my pussy and rawed me from behind. I was thinking of you the whole time. I bet you like to eat pussy, cat man_ ” 

Finn let out another low moan as he spread the wetness down the length of his shaft and pumped his cock. He closed his eyes and threw his head back as he bucked his hip up and down on his massive hand. 

He didn’t hear the door open. 

Joelle LaRue peeked in and her eyes widened as she took in the sheer size of this strange american tv show host. She felt bad and wanted to check if he was doing ok. He looks like he was doing _really_ good. Now time for her to get some of that. 

“Oh poor bebe you need a little help there?” she purred as she locked the door behind her. 

Finn jerked up in surprise and a blush immediately sprang on his cheeks, spreading all the way to his ears. 

“Oh no no no baby, don’t be embarassed. Let me take care of you” Joelle peeled off her white button down shirt revealing ample breasts spilling out of her red lace bra. “You like that baby?”

Finn was speechless as she lazily walked over to him- danced, really - swaying her hips as she pulled off his blazer, her breasts rubbing onto his face as she bent down to unbutton his crisp pink shirt. His hands never left his throbbing cock. 

“Joelle - I”

“Shh big boy. You had a bad day, let me make it better.” Her hands explored his surprisingly thick chest and traveled down to the patch of hair wet with his pre-cum. “You’re sooo excited aren’t you” She knelt down on the floor and looked up at him. “You’re so big, baby”

“You..you like that?” Finn ventured.

“Oui, oui” she moaned as she licked the tip of his cock and slid her thick wet lips over his shaft. Finn grunted as he bucked his hips driving his cock deeper into her mouth. 

“Yeah baby take it all in” He started to feel more aggressive as Joelle sucked harder and harder. 

But she couldn’t take it all in. At least not in her mouth. 

Joelle stood up and took his hand. 

“Come pet my kitty, baby” She murmured sexily. 

She took his hand, slid it across her knee high stockings and used it to pull aside her lace g string.

“You’re so wet for me” he moaned as he felt her hot wet pussy. 

“I’ve been wet for you since I first saw you” she purred.

She straddled his large thighs and felt his cock push through her dripping pussy. “Ooh baby you feel soooo good” 

Finn bucked upwards aggressively to give her more. “You like that, huh” he sneered. He pushed harder.

She moved her hips in perfect rythm to his as she moaned loudly. She was no longer able to respond as she felt his hard cock deep inside and felt her body convulse. 

He grabbed her at the back of the neck and let out a low grunt as he thrusted harder and faster, as he felt the hot cum rise up and fill her up, so much that the rest of it, mixed with her cum spilled down to his balls. 

Her breasts heaved on his face as she gripped his back wet with sweat, licking his ears and his neck in pure satisfaction. 

“Feeling better, baby?” she breathed into his ear. 

_“Boi yoi yoing, baby”_


End file.
